oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
SoulStorm Brewery
SoulStorm Brewery 401 was a large factory responsible for the creation and producing process of the SoulStorm Brew franchise, which created addicting drinks made from Mudokon bones and tears. The Mudokon bones are sponsored by SoulStorm Mining Co. from Necrum Mines, and the processing, Bonewerkz. Mottos *''" SoulStorm Brew: Don't Think, Drink! "'' *"Our Spew is your Brew!" Head Office The head office of SoulStorm Brewery is Molluck, the same Glukkon CEO of RuptureFarms 1029. However, since the Mudokon insurrection of RuptutureFarms 1029 and Molluck's sudden disappearance, the Brewery is now entrusted to the far less capable Glukkon, the Brewmaster. The Factory The main building was divided into separate individual hubs which all led to different sectors of the Brewery: *'Hub 1 - 5 Zulags' *#''Zulag 1 - Junior Executive Office # 1'' *#''Zulag 2 - Flying Sligs sector # 1'' *#''Zulag 3 - Industrial Machines sector'' *#''Zulag 4 - Tear Gass sector'' *#''Zulag 5 - Slog Warehouse sector # 1'' *'Hub 2 - 5 Zulags' *#''Zulag 6 - Electrical Devices sector'' *#''Zulag 7 - Blind Mudokon sector'' *#''Zulag 8 - Slogs Warehouse sector # 2'' *#''Zulag 9 - Junior Executive Office # 2'' *#''Zulag 10 - Slig High Security Area / Brew deposits'' *'Hub 3 - 4 Zulags ' *#''Zulag 11 - Flying Sligs sector # 2'' *#''Zulag 12 - Tear Extractors sector # 1'' *#''Zulag 13 - Junior Executive Office # 3'' *#''Zulag 14 - Tear Extractors sector # 2'' *Zulag 15 - Boiler Room *'SoulStorm Kennels '- Scrabs + Fleeches sector The building contained the Tear Extractors sectors used to retrieve Mudokon tears for the brew. After the incident at RuptureFarms, the Brewery was fashioned with wide varieties of heavy ordinance security including armed Greeters, numerous security obstacles, as well as countless Slig and Slog lances all commanded by Junior Executives. SoulStorm's Explosion In the canonical Good Ending of Abe's Exoddus, the Brewery's Boiler Room is infiltrated by Abe and the factory is destroyed by a huge explosion due to massive boiler pressure. The Brewmaster was killed in the explosion and has never been mentioned since then. In the Bad Ending, however, Abe is betrayed by his fellow Mudokon friends in the Boiler Room. After he wakes up, Abe is caught and put in a Tear Extractor machine. Finally, the Brewmaster and his Slig companion execute the Mudokon terrorist by activating the machine. Aftermath During the events of Munch's Oddysee, a Glukkon Chump attempts to continue the production of SoulStorm Brew by trying to turn a native Mudokon windmill into a microbrewery, turning the Mudokons in the area into Scrubs with false promises. Abe and Munch managed to halt the microbrewery plans, separating the Chump from his change by possessing him and making him donate it to the Lulu Fund. Gallery File:SoulStormKennels.jpg|The Kennels at the SoulStorm Brewery File:SoulStormDusk2.jpg|The Brewery at dusk 0.jpg|SoulStorm Brewery Pre-Hub sector screenshot157_2.jpg|Hub 1 - Zulag 5 SoulStorm_Brewery.PNG|Promotional image of the Soulstorm Brewery as it appears in Oddworld: Soulstorm. Appearances *''Abe's Exoddus'' Trivia * SoulStorm Brewery served as the final locale in Abe's Exoddus. * At the end of Zulag 11, the "EXIT NO RETURN" sign reads "EXIT ZULAG 14; NO RETURN" despite the status sign in the very same room is marked with "Zulag 11." This could be an error on the developers' part. Category:Industrial Locations